The Covenant Separatists
by Max1026
Summary: A new Halo story of what happens to the Covenant Separatists after the events of Halo 3.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1- Prologue

After helping the humans defeat the Prophet Of Truth, prevent the ring from firing, and stopping the Flood. The Covenant Separatists, consisting of Grunts, Hunters, Elites, and Engineers are going to Sanghelios. The Arbiter and Rtas'Vadum, and the remaining Councilors are deciding what to do after their return to their home planet.

"The brutes are still active, I suggest we destroy what is left of the Covenant Loyalists." One councilor said.

"Yes, I agree, if this war is not quelled it would just cause more death." Another councilor said.

"Arbiter, what do you suggest?" Rtas'Vadum asked.

"They are correct, we must put an end to the Covenant Loyalists. Even though Truth was killed along with most of his followers, there are a few remaining, they could try to activate one of the rings. We can not allow that to happen." The Arbiter said.

"The Arbiter is correct." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Leaders, we have reached Sanghelios."

Sorry this is a short chapter. I would like to thank AshelyBudrick for inspiration for part of this story.


	2. Sanghelios

**Chapter 2- Sanghelios **

"**Leaders we have arrived." The Elite navigator said.**

"**Arbiter are you ready?" Rtas'Vadum said.**

"**Yes." Thel'Vadam said.**

**Thel'Vadam, Rtas'Vadum, and several other Elites left in Phantoms to land on the planet's surface. The Phantoms landed at the capital city.**

"**Arbiter, you and I shall discuss the condition of Sanghelios with the commander in that building." **

"**Sanghelios, if these Brutes dare even touch it's surface with their wretched filth of an army. They shall pay dearly." The Arbiter said looking at all the buildings and Elites wandering.**

"**They will Arbiter, they shall lose this war, and pay for all the blood they spilled." Rtas'Vadum said as he placed his hand on Thel's shoulder.**

**An Elite Councilor walked up to them.**

"**Ah, the mighty Arbiter and Shipmaster of the Shadow of Intent. It is a pleasure to meet the Elites who helped end the prophet of truth's life and lies." The Elite Councilor said.**

"**Come, we must discuss the condition of Sanghelios." The Elite Councilor left with Rtas'Vadum and Thel'Vadam in the conference room.**

"**Have any Brutes came to Sanghelios?" Thel'Vadam said.**

"**Yes, but we quickly defeated them. I presume they will not return since their loss of the prophet of Truth." The Councilor said.**

"**That is true, the Brutes are not intelligent. Without the guidance of prophets they will be less of a threat. But they still have the support of Jackals and Drones." Rtas'Vadum said.**

"**The Drones are mindless insects and the Jackals are just mercenaries. They have lost their support of Grunts, Hunters, and Engineers. Their infantry is limited without the Grunts, their support is weakened without the Hunters, they can not repair their technology without the Engineers, and they do not have leadership without the Prophets." Thel'Vadam said.**

**An Elite opened the door and ran up to them.**

"**Leaders, the Brutes have come. They have send Phantoms to the surface of the planet!" The Elite said.**

"**Tell our warriors to engage them in battle. Send infantry and vehicles to the surface. Destroy these mindless animals!" The Councilor yelled.**

"**Arbiter, I will return to the Shadow of Intent and destroy those cruisers." Rtas'Vadum said.**

"**What about you Councilor?" Thel'Vadam said.**

"**I shall help you kill these beasts." The Councilor said as he took out a plasma rifle.**

**The Arbiter took out a Carbine and along with the Councilor, they headed out to help stop the Loyalist forces. They saw Elites and Grunts battling Brutes assisted by Jackals. The Arbiter began shooting the Brutes as the Councilor charged at them with his Energy Sword. **

"**That wretched Arbiter!" One Brute yelled.**

"**Kill him, with the rest of his inferior race!" Another Brute yelled.**

**The Jackals were killed by the Grunts. The Elites and Grunts began killing the rest of the Brutes. **

"**Stinky hair ball, all of you are jerks!" One Grunt yelled as he was shooting at the Brute corpse.**

"**Arbiter, most of these sectors are clear, go on ahead, and kill all of these traitors." An Elite said. **

**The Arbiter left with the Councilor to clear the remaining Sectors. They encountered Grunts with a pair of hunters battling two chieftains.**

"**Arbiter help, help, need assistance." One of the Grunts said.**

**The chieftains aimed at the Arbiter. The Arbiter began shooting, aiming at their heads. The Arbiter lowered one chieftain's shield, then the Councilor landed the final blow. The other chieftain's death followed. Thel'Vadam looked up and saw the Loyalist's cruiser destroyed. They had triumphed over the Brute's attack. Thel'Vadam received a transmission from Rtas'Vadum.**

"**Arbiter, we have won this battle." **

"**Yes, but the Brutes are not this foolish to send this small of an attack to our home planet." **

"**We shall discuss this on the Shadow of Intent. I've send a Phantom to bring you and our squads back to the carrier."**

**Thel'Vadam and the Separatist forces returned to the ships above Sanghelios. **


	3. Another Liar

Chapter 3- Shocking Discovery

The Arbiter and the Separatist forces went back to orbit. The Arbiter went to discuss the battle with Rtas'Vadum aboard the Shadow of Intent.

"Yes." The Arbiter said.

"Arbiter, the Brutes are not that idiotic to send this small amount of soldiers here." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Leaders, incoming transmission." An Elite said.

"Let it come through."

Suddenly a prophet came on the screen.

"You, all of you are traitors to the Great Journey. You are nothing more than Heretics, pebbles on the road of the divine beyond. All of you will be broken and I will take the liberty of glassing all of your wretched planets. You heretics shall be left behind during the Journey, we will ascend to gods while you will remain vermin. So says the Prophets of Desire, Loyalty, and Acceptance." The transmission ended.

"Prophets, but I thought they all disappeared!" Rtas'Vadum said.

"I supposed some survived the Flood attack on High Charity and escaped." The Arbiter said.

"These new prophets, they are the cause of the attack. If the Prophets have returned, we will need assistance in defeating them. We could get the humans to assist us." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Yes, with the Loyalist forces limited we could kill the remaining forces quickly." Thel'Vadam said.

"We should discuss this with the Councilors, to see if they degree." Rtas'Vadum said.

Thel'Vadam and Rtas'Vadum went to discuss it with the Councilors.

"Yes I agree, we should ask the humans for assistance. If they agree, we must plan our first attack." One Councilor said.

"We shall discuss the plan of attack, while you discuss with the humans. But we need to protect our planets, I will send ships to defend Sanghelios, Balaho, and Te." Another Councilor said.

"Then it is decided. Arbiter, you shall take a squad of Elites and Grunts to Earth to discuss with the humans." Rtas'Vadum said.

Thel'Vadam and his squad left to Earth, to a UNSC base on a Phantom.

"Arbiter, we have arrived to one of the human's base." The driver said.

"Drop us off and return later." Thel'Vadam said.

"Yes Arbiter."

Thel'Vadam accompanied by Elites and Grunts approached the base and they heard a voice.

"Stop where you are, identify yourself!" The voice said.

"I am Thel'Vadam, leader of the Covenant Separatists. I am hear to discuss with your leader." Thel'Vadam said in a calm voice.

The door opened and two marines approached the squad.

"Hello sir, Lord Hood is waiting for you. Follow us." One marine said.

The marines led the squad to Lord Hood.


	4. Help from an Ally

Chapter 4- Help from an Ally

"Hello Arbiter, what are you doing here on Earth?" Lord Hood asked.

"I am here to ask for your help." The Arbiter said.

"Help, help with what?"

"Since we defeated Truth some Loyalist forces survived. We went to war against them but, we received a information that prophets have took back control. I presume that they will try to activate the rings."

"We can't let them do that. But since we lost Master Chief, I can only support you with marines."

"We need all the support we can receive."

"Well, you have our support. What is the prophet's name?"

"There are three, the prophet of Acceptance, the prophet of Loyalty, and the prophet of Desire."

"What are their targets?"

"I do not know."

Then a marine ran towards Lord Hood.

"Sir, Phantoms are coming to our location."

"Tell our troops to prepare for battle."

"We can assist you.""OK, I'll stay here and defend this area." Lord Hood said as he took out a pistol.

Thel'Vadam left with his squad to help defend the base. They encountered marines fighting Brutes. The Brutes were killing many of the marines. Thel'Vadam, the Elites, and Grunts shot at the Brutes. They reached the launching station. Loyalist Phantoms started to come but were destroyed by Pelicans. Then unexpectedly the Loyalist forces began falling back. They returned to Lord Hood. Suddenly he got a radio transmission.

"Sir….Covenant bomb….in….barracks" (Sound of Brutes yelling and marine screaming, end of transmission.)

"Arbiter, the Covenant has left a bomb in the barracks. We need you to help disable it." Lord Hood said.

Thel'Vadam contacted Rtas'Vadum.

"Rtas I need an engineer here immediately."

A Phantom came with an engineer and reinforcements to help end the battle. The Arbiter and his squad went to the Barracks. They fought their way through Brutes and found the bomb. While the Engineer went to disable the bomb, a Brute war chieftain came and tried to destroy the Engineer. The Arbiter and the others defended the Engineer. The Brute war chieftain's shields went down. The Arbiter made the final blow with his energy sword just before the Engineer disabled the bomb.

"These Brutes are no match for us!" An Elite said.

"Brutes weak and jerks!" A Grunt said.

"Yeah, Brutes stink!" Another Grunt said.

The Arbiter contacted Lord Hood.

"We've disabled the bomb. What do we do with it?"

"I don't know."

An Elite approached the Arbiter.

"Arbiter, why don't we just detonate the bomb in the sky?"

"Good idea."

A Phantom took the bomb high in the sky, activated it, and dropped it out the gravity lift. The bomb detonated in the sky as the Separatists and UNSC cheered for their victory. The Phantom came back to the UNSC base.

"Now we are going to attack them." Lord Hood said.


	5. Answers

Chapter 5- Answers

After disposing of the bomb, Thel'Vadam left back to the Shadow of Intent along with his squad and Lord Hood to discuss their plan of attack with Rtas'Vadum.

"We need to hit them back and hard." Lord Hood said.

"I agree, but we need to discover why did they attack here, why the Earth?" Thel'Vadam said.

"I don't understand as well." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Wait, if their goal is to activate one of the rings, won't they have to travel to the surface and retrieve the index." Thel'Vadam said.

"That's right, but even if they do that, we will need to figure out which ring they would go to." Lord Hood said.

"I will investigate this matter, in the meantime Thel, we have received information that some Loyalists survived the attack. You can capture them so we could interrogate them." Rtas'Vadum said.

"That could work. I will just need three other Elites just in case." Thel'Vadam said.

"You can take a Phantom, head to the battle field, and capture enemies." Rtas'Vadum said.

Thel'Vadam left with three Spec Ops Elites in a Phantom to the battle field. They soon spotted three Jackals.

"I shall go first." Thel'Vadam said.

Thel'Vadam surprised the Jackals and knocked the weapons out of their hands. He killed two Jackals. He approached the other one, it tried to run but Thel grabbed it by the neck.

"Where shall we put it?" One Elite said.

Thel walked towards an old shack, put a device on the floor, threw the Jackal towards the wall, the device had set a barrier and locked the Jackal.

"You, guard this barrier incase any other Loyalist forces come." Thel said as one of the Elites stayed as the others left with Thel. They came upon two Brutes arguing.

"You fool, we should go this way!"

"No, this way!"

The Brutes began hitting each other.

"Beasts." One Elite whispered.

"No matter, Arbiter what will we do?" Asked the other Elite.

"Activate Camouflage, wait until I give the order to attack." Thel'Vadam said.

"Yes Arbiter."

Thel and the Elites approached the fighting Brutes.

"Now!" The Arbiter yelled.

Thel'Vadam killed one Brute, as the Elites held down the other. The Brute then began berserking. Thel stabbed the Brute.

"The Brutes are to dangerous to be held as prisoners." Thel said.

"You are right." One Elite said.

"Do we continue?" Another Elite said.

"Yes." Thel'Vadam said.

"Where?"

Suddenly they heard gunfire. They searched the area and found Loyalist forces contacting one of their ships. Thel and the Elites investigated and found that the Loyalists are planning to go to Installation 02 and enter the library to retrieve the index. They went back to the Shadow of Intent and told Rtas'Vadum. They prepared for the battle. But unknown by the Separatists, Humans, or Loyalists an old threat was coming back to try to finish its goal.


	6. Installation 02

Chapter 6- Installation 02

Thel'Vadam, Rtas'Vadum, and Lord Hood were discussing in the Shadow of Intent.

"The Loyalists plan to retrieve the index at installation 02." Thel'Vadam said.

"You can go in one of my Pelicans and get support with some marines." Lord Hood said.

"Arbiter you must make sure that the Loyalists do not retrieve the index." Rtas'Vadum said.

"I will not let them succeed." Thel'Vadam.

Thel'Vadam left in a Pelican along with marines to installation 02's wall. The Pelican dropped them off at the Sentinel Wall.

"Deactivate that wall, then I'll pick you up." said the pilot.

The Arbiter and the marines came across dead Brute and Jackal bodies. The Sentinels ignored them. But then suddenly the Sentinels flew towards one place. Then they soon found out that the flood was released on the installation. The Flood was overwhelming the Sentinel forces. Infection forms came behind the marines and Thel'Vadam.

"Oh crap kill those things!" A marine said as he shot the infection forms. Only one infection form managed to infect a marine. The marine was quickly killed by Thel'Vadam with his energy sword.

"I thought the Flood was destroyed when the Demon and I fired one of the rings." Thel'Vadam said.

"Arbiter retrieve the index as quickly as you can." Rtas'Vadum said over the COM.

Thel'Vadam along with the marines reached the energy source and disabled the Containment shield. Then a Loyalist Phantom appeared and shot at them. They took cover as they saw the Loyalist Phantom drop off Jackals.

The Jackals began shooting at Thel and the marines. Thel'Vadam threw a plasma grenade which quickly disposed of the Jackals. The Pelican came but was quickly attacked by the Loyalist Phantom. Then Brutes came out of the side of the Loyalist Phantom and started to attack.

"Prepare to die Arbiter!" One of the Brutes said.

"Vile beasts, your own stupidity will be your downfall!" Thel'Vadam said.

After killing the Brutes they saw the Pelican destroy the Loyalist Phantom.

"Well, lets go to the index." The pilot said as he lowered the Pelican.

Then suddenly Sentinels came around them. A monitor appeared.

"Hello, I am 3131 Tasked Protector. I am the monitor of installation 02." The monitor said.

The monitor had a yellow glow and it glowed when it talked. It had a male voice. The monitor approached one of the marines.

"Reclaimer, we must hurry so we could control this outbreak." The monitor said.

The monitor teleported everyone to the index room.

"Go and secure the index." Thel told a marine.

The marine took the index and gave it to Thel'Vadam.

"Rtas we have the index but we need transportation." Thel'Vadam said.

"I will send you a Phantom." Rtas'Vadum said over the COM.

But then Flood combat forms came and started to attack.

"Filthy Parasite!" The Arbiter yelled.

After killing the Flood combat forms, they were surprisingly attacked by Loyalist forces. Two Brute Chieftains came along with Brutes, Jackals, and a prophet.

"Kill them and secure the Sacred Icon!" The Prophet yelled.

The Jackals began shooting and killed one marine. But they were killed. The Brutes shot them, Thel and the marines were forced to take cover from the Brutes. The Separatist Phantom came and began killing the Brutes. The Phantom dropped off a pair of Hunters to support Thel and the marines. The Hunters were challenged with the Chieftains but were supported by the Phantom. The Brute chieftains were dead and only the Prophet was left.

"You vermin cower before the mighty Prophet of Acceptance!" The Prophet said before he shot cannons from his gravity chair. Thel'Vadam camouflaged himself and grabbed the Prophet by his neck.

"You weak traitor. You will tell me what the Loyalists are up to or else I will kill you." Thel'Vadam said.

"I will never say anything that will peril the Great Journey you heretic." The Prophet of Acceptance said.

Suddenly Flood Infection forms swarmed over them. The Prophet was infected.

"Parasite!" Thel'Vadam said.

"We must control this outbreak!" 3131 yelled.

A large tentacle came out of a hole and grabbed the monitor. Thel, the marines, and the Hunters were forced to evacuate the installation. The returned to the Shadow of Intent. The last thing they heard was a menacing laughter.


	7. Descision

Chapter 6- Decision

"Now what?" Lord Hood asked.

"Now we must discover where the prophets are hiding." Rtas'Vadum said.

"They may be hiding on one of the ships." Thel'Vadam said.

"Maybe, but I don not understand, why would they send a prophet to one of the rings with only some infantry. These prophets are either fools, or they have a devious plan." Rtas'Vadum said.

"If they do have a plan, we have to prepare for a fight." Lord Hood said.

"Do not worry, they will not succeed." Rtas'Vadum said.

"But if the prophets are back, we must have caution. The Brutes are mindless beasts, but if the prophets are back, the Loyalists could be dangerous foes." Thel'Vadam said.

"The Loyalists have only a minimal amount of ships left, but without the Engineers they have a slow rate of ship repair." One Councilor said.

"We have an even more powerful threat, the parasite has been released on one of the rings, if we do not quarantine the ring, the parasite could spread again." Another Councilor said.

"He's right the Flood is dangerous, we should quarantine the ring, but if the Loyalists want the index they'll come and try to get it." Lord Hood said.

"The Separatists will quarantine the ring, while your forces alert us if any Loyalists come near. If they do, we shall get ready for a battle." Thel'Vadam said.

"Sir incoming transmission." A marine said.

"Answer it."

"Sir Loyalists…invading Delta Halo….their overpowering…..we…..reinforcements…..take cover marines!" The marine yelled before the transmission ended.

"What?, Now their on Delta Halo, we need to send some ships their." Lord Hood said.

"Agreed, I will go with some of our ships, while the others quarantine this ring." Thel'Vadam said.

Thel'Vadam left with some of the Separatist's ships to Delta Halo. They arrived and Thel, along with three SpecOps Elites, went to Delta Halo's surface.

Sorry for the short chapter. I will create a long chapter next time.


	8. Delta Halo

Chapter 7- Delta Halo

Thel'Vadam and three other SpecOps Elites landed on Delta Halo's surface. They looked around and saw many dead bodies of marines. The surface of the ring was partially barren. In the distance they saw brute shot grenades and bullets. They left towards that direction of the gunfire. Then they saw marines battling Brutes and a swarm of Drones.

"Arbiter, we could use your help!" One of the marines yelled.

The Arbiter and the Elites joined the battle.

"Die Arbiter!" One of the Brutes yelled.

"Hold this position, we can not let them pass this location!" Another Brute yelled.

"You vile beasts shall perish along with your supporters!" One Elite yelled.

"This is for your Prophets!" Another Elite yelled.

Thel cloaked himself and killed the Brutes. The Drones attacked but were killed by Thel, the Marines, and the Elites.

"Thanks if you didn't come, we would probably be ripped to shreds by those Brutes." The Sergeant said.

"No thanks is necessary, but we must continue." Thel said.

They continued until they reached a Forerunner structure. They went inside and found marine corpses scattered around the floor.

"This must be alpha squad." One marine said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them go." The Sergeant said.

"Give me it now you arrogant human!" A voice said.

They ran down the corridor until they reached an entrance. They entered and found a Brute Chieftain beating a marine.

"Halt you beast." Thel said.

"Well isn't it the Arbiter, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jarburus the new Chieftain of the Brutes. I am replacing Tarturus, and I will avenge his death." Jarburus said.

"You fool, you are only causing your own death by helping the Prophets." Thel said.

"No, it is you who is the fool, but no matter, soon the Great Journey will begin." Jarburus said as he threw the marine against the wall.

"Fuck you." The marine said before he fell unconscious.

"Now Arbiter, prepare for your bloody fate!" Jarburus yelled before he charged at them with his gravity hammer.

Thel'Vadam dodged his attack while the rest took cover and shot Jarburus from afar. Thel took out his plasma rifle and shot at Jarburus.

"Is that all you got?" Jarburus mocked Thel.

"No you fool." Thel said.

Suddenly UNSC reinforcements came through the entrance.

"As much as I would love to end your life, I must go." Jarburus said before a Phantom came through the top of the structure, and left with Jarburus inside.

"Should we go after him?" A marine said.

"No, get everyone back to the ships." Thel said.


	9. Destroy the Tower

Chapter 9- Destroy the Tower

Thel'Vadam, Rtas'Vadum, Lord Hood, and several Elite Councilors began discussing the arrival of the new Brute Chieftain, Jarburus on the Shadow of Intent.

"It seems that the Loyalists are rapidly increasing their forces." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Do not worry, remember they still have a limited amount of infantry. Now that the Flood has been quarantined we could focus on the Loyalists." One Councilor said.

"We could probably find out more data if we infiltrate one of the Loyalist's bases." Another Councilor said.

"But where?" Thel'Vadam asked.

"They might be hiding on Installation 02, our forces only glassed a small section, so its possible." Lord Hood said.

"The Jackals we captured a while ago were not useful. We killed them, so I shall travel to the surface of the ring to eliminate any Loyalist forces." Thel'Vadam said.

"I will send a squad of Spec Ops Elites, Grunts, and a Phantom to accompany you Thel'Vadam." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Let us depart immediately." Thel'Vadam said.

Thel'Vadam, two Spec Ops Elites, two Spec Ops Grunts, and one Ultra Grunt, left towards the surface of Installation 02.

The Phantom dropped them off.

"Go Arbiter, I will return to evacuate you off the ring, good luck." The Elite pilot said.

"Good luck to you as well brother." Thel'Vadam said.

Thel'Vadam looked around the area. It was snowing.

"Arbiter, let us go and find any Loyalist forces." One of the Spec Ops Elites said.

"Me want to kill Jackals." One of the Spec Ops Grunts said.

"Me too." The other Spec Ops Grunt said.

"We kill them all together." The Ultra Grunt said.

Thel'Vadam received a transmission from Lord Hood.

"Arbiter, I sent you some marines for assistance." Lord Hood said.

A Pelican arrived and dropped off five marines.

"Glad to be with you Arbiter." One marine said.

"I'm ready to kill some ugly ass Brutes." Another marine said.

"I'll fly ahead and scout the area for any sign of Loyalists." The Pelican pilot said before she flew the Pelican over the nearby cliffs.

"This area seems clear, wait…I think I see a base…..yeah it's a Loyalists base…oh no….anti-air wraiths!, I need help!" The Pilot said before her transmission ended.

"Hurry and escape!" Thel'Vadam yelled.

"I can't….they….I'm hit…going down!" The pilot yelled before the transmission ended. Thel'Vadam and his squad saw the Pelican crash against the cliff and fall down near the mountains.

"Arbiter…..my bird's down…..I need help…I have survivors…hurry….Loyalists approaching." The pilot said before the transmission ended.

"We must go to the mountains before the Loyalists get to the crash site." Thel'Vadam said.

"But what about the forces over the cliffs?" Another Spec Ops Elite asked.

"We can split up our squad, the marines shall go to the crash site, while the Spec Ops squad and I destroy the Loyalist forces over the cliffs." Thel'Vadam suggested.

"Fine with us, lets move it marines!" One of the marines said.

"Hoorah!" All the marines yelled before they left towards the crash site.

"Now, engage Active Camouflage, reveal yourselves only after the Arbiter has engaged the enemy in battle." One of the Spec Ops Elites said.

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" One of the Spec Ops Grunts said.

"But we both hiding." The other Spec Ops Grunt said.

"Concentrate on mission." The Ultra Grunt said.

"Lets go and defeat these mindless puppets of the Prophets." Thel'Vadam said before the entire team went to the path that lead to the mountains while in Active Camouflage.

Suddenly they saw the exit of the cave that led to the mountains. They continued until they saw a Brute accompanied by three Jackals. Thel'Vadam assassinated the Brute with a shot from his Carbine.

"Me kill stupid Jackals." One Spec Ops Grunt said before he shot the Jackals with his needler.

"Lets see who kill most." The other Spec Ops Grunt said before he shot at the Jackals also with his needler.

After Thel'Vadam and his squad killed them they continued further into the cave. They left through the exit.

"Wait, Arbiter look." One Spec Ops Elite said before he pointed at figures in the distance.

The figures were a pair of Hunters, three Grunts, and one Brute.

"Spread out you welts, find them!, Hunters go and guard the entrance to the Communication tower!" The Brute yelled.

The Grunts scattered searching for Thel's squad while the Hunters left.

"But, I thought the Grunts and Hunters were all killed on the Ark." Thel'Vadam said.

"They must have only a small amount left." One Spec Ops Elite said.

"We should kill them and get to that communication tower." The other Spec Ops Elite said.

"Lets kill all of these traitors." The Ultra Grunt said.

"Wait on my command, ready…go!" Thel'Vadam yelled.

They all charged towards the Loyalists Grunts.

"Heretics!" One Loyalist Grunt yelled.

"Arbiter!, me run!" Another Loyalist Grunt yelled before he ran.

"Fight you cowards or I shall feast on your bones!" The Brute yelled angrily.

Thel'Vadam and his squad killed the Brute along with the Loyalists Grunts. But then a Grunt Deacon(a sort of preacher to other Grunts) walked towards them as if they were not a threat.

"You Heretics will not deny us our spots on the Great Journey. When we transcend to godhood you Heretics will see that we were meant to be victorious, we will become gods!" The Grunt Deacon yelled.

"Foolish Grunt, all of you are to blind to see the truth, the Prophets are using you just as they used me, you should reject their lies, rebel, or all of your hides shall perish." Thel'Vadam said.

"I will never succumb to your heresy." The Grunt Deacon said.

"Then you shall die like all the rest." Thel'Vadam said before he shot the Grunt Deacon, killing him.

"That's what you get for not seeing the truth." The Ultra Grunt said.

"Let us continue towards the communication tower." Thel'Vadam said.

But suddenly Thel'Vadam received a radio transmission.

"Arbiter, we're at the crash site. We've recovered the marines who survived, where should we go now?" The marine asked.

"Stay at your location, as soon as we destroy the Loyalists communication tower, we shall come and pick you up."

"Yes sir."

Thel'Vadam and his squad left to find the communication tower. Then they found the entrance of the communication tower. They killed the Hunters who were guarding the communication tower. They went up the elevator. At the top floor there were three Jackals, two Brute captains, and a Brute chieftain. The Grunts killed the Jackals with their needlers, the Spec Ops Elites killed the Brute captains, and that left Thel'Vadam to kill the Brute chieftain.

"Well if it isn't the Arbiter, hope you enjoy this battle, because it will be your last!" The Brute chieftain yelled before he charged at Thel'Vadam. Thel'Vadam evaded the attack and shot at the Brute with his Carbine.

"Is that all you got?, not surprising, I mean you are an Elite." The Brute chieftain said, mocking Thel'Vadam.

The Brute chieftain swung his hammer at Thel'Vadam, but Thel'Vadam dodged it and killed the Brute chieftain with his energy sword.

Suddenly the Arbiter received a transmission from Rtas'Vadum.

"Arbiter, I've sent you a Phantom to recover you and your troops." Rtas'Vadum said.

"But first, I must destroy this communication tower." Thel'Vadam said before he pressed the self destruct button.

Thel'Vadam and his squad left aboard the Phantom. The communication tower blew up. After Thel'Vadam evacuated the marines, they all went back to the Shadow of Intent.

Aboard the Shadow of Intent

Thel'Vadam approached Rtas'Vadum.

"We were successful on our mission." Thel'Vadam said.

"Good, now we…" Rtas'Vadum was interrupted by an Elite navigator.

"Shipmaster, incoming slipspace rupture." The Elite navigator said.

Thel'Vadam and Rtas'Vadum looked through the glass. A UNSC ship flew and crashed on Installation 02, the ship was covered by a yellow mist.

"What is it, Loyalists?" Rtas'Vadum asked.

"Worse, the Flood." Thel'Vadam said.


	10. Its Back

Chapter 10- Its Back

"The Flood, we must hurry and contain this contamination before they take over this ring as well!" Rtas'Vadum yelled.

"I will destroy the reactors of the ship." Thel'Vadam said.

"Go in one of the orbital insertion pods, I'll send reinforcements as soon as I can."

Thel'Vadam left in an orbital insertion pod towards the surface of Installation 02. Thel'Vadam landed and exited out of the orbital insertion pods. Thel'Vadam looked around and saw that the crashed Flood ship was not that far. Thel'Vadam began running towards the direction of the ship, but suddenly Flood pure forms attacked him. Thel took cover from the Flood pure forms as they shot at him. Thel began shooting at the Flood pure forms with his Carbine.

"You will not take over this ring as well Parasite."

Thel'Vadam continued into a nearby building.

"Arbiter, I've sent an ODST squad to help protect the Library from the Flood. We have to make sure that the Flood do not take control of this ring." Lord Hood said over the COM.

"I will make sure the Flood is eradicated from this ring." Thel'Vadam said.

Thel'Vadam reached the outside of the building, then suddenly many orbital insertion pods landed along with one heavy orbital insertion pod. The Elites and a pair of Hunters assisted Thel'Vadam against the Flood. Thel'Vadam rushed towards the crashed UNSC Flood ship while killing dozens of Flood Pure Forms and Combat forms. Finally Thel'Vadam reached the ship and went inside. The ship was full of marine corpses and Flood Biomass. Thel'Vadam continued inside of the ship until he reached the reactors.

"Do you think you could stop me, but you were with HIM, even so you all will suffer defeat." A menacing voice said.

Thel'Vadam prepared to detonate the reactor.

"Did you think you won, that there would finally be peace, no, I will consume the galaxy of flesh and mind and bone! I will enjoy seeing all of you defeated while I am victorious."

Thel'Vadam set the timer. A Phantom came and picked up Thel along with the Elites and Hunters. The Phantom flew towards the Library.

"Arbiter, we must head towards the Library to pick up the ODST squad and help eliminate the rest of the Parasite there." The Elite pilot said.

The Phantom flew over the battle between the ODST squad and the Flood.

Thel'Vadam, the Elites, and the pair of Hunters assisted the ODST squad against Flood pure forms. Thel'Vadam took out his energy sword and charged at the Pure forms along with other Elites while the pair of Hunters supported the ODST squad. Then the last of the Flood pure forms were killed with ease.

"Thanks Arbiter. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Veronica Dare, and this is my squad Edward Buck, Taylor H. Miles but we call him Dutch, Kojo Agu but we call him Romeo, Michael Crespo but we call him Mickey, and the Rookie. We'd probably be Flood if it weren't for you." Captain Veronica Dare said.

"No thanks are necessary, now we must return back to the ship." Thel'Vadam said.

Aboard the Shadow of Intent

"Arbiter, since the Loyalists have Hunters and Grunts as well many Elites have proposed to change the color of the Hunter and the Grunt armor. We have decided to change the Hunter armor to the color green, while the Grunt armor would be turned to a golden brown to symbolize their alliance with us and it will show the colors of Sanghelios." A Councilor said.

"I agree, we must be able to tell the difference during a battle." Thel'Vadam said.

"We will change the color immediately." Another Councilor said.

"Now, is the space station ready?" Thel'Vadam asked.

"Almost complete, we just need a power source." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Wait, the Forerunner Dreadnought, isn't it still intact on the Ark?" Thel'Vadam asked.

"Yes, the Ark was heavily damaged but the Forerunner Dreadnought would probably have enough energy to power the space station." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Then, all ships slipspace jump to Earth, we must activate the Artifact." Thel'Vadam said.

"I will tell the Humans." Rtas'Vadum said.


	11. The Artifact

_Chapter 11- The Artifact_

"_Shipmaster, we have established a signal with the humans." The navigator said. _

"_Let them speak." Rtas'Vadum said._

"_Hello Shipmaster, you wanted to ask us something?" Lord Hood asked. _

"_Yes, we are coming to Earth to activate the Artifact." _

"_Why?" _

"_We need the Artifact to retrieve the Forerunner Dreadnought to power our newly built space station. We must enter through the portal, go to the Ark, and retrieve the Forerunner Dreadnought and leave."_

"_But wasn't the Ark destroyed?"_

"_No it was not, it was heavily damaged." _

"_Okay then we'll allow you to activate the Artifact." _

"_We'll be their shortly."_

_After Rtas'Vadum ended the discussion, Thel'Vadam entered. _

"_Have you asked the humans if we may activate the Artifact?" Thel'Vadam asked. _

"_Yes, they will allow us to activate the Artifact."_

"_Good now, activate a slipspace travel to Earth." Thel'Vadam said. _

"_Tell the other ships to remain here, we shall return shortly." Rtas'Vadum said. _

"_Yes Shipmaster." The navigator said. _

_The Shadow of Intent made a slipspace jump towards Earth. Then they reached Earth and went through the barricade of UNSC ships that were protecting Earth. The Shadow of Intent stayed a safe distance from the Artifact. _

"_Is it ready?" Lord Hood asked. _

"_Yes sir." A marine said. _

"_Activate it."_

"_Yes sir, Activation in five, four, three, two, one." _

_The Artifact was activated again, a hurricane like wind was blowing violently as the sky darkened, then a huge stream of light had burst upward. The Portal was opened._

"_I'm sending you two Frigates incase you need them." Lord Hood said. _

"_Thank you." Rtas'Vadum said. _

"_Now into the portal." Thel'Vadam said before the Shadow Of Intent and the two UNSC frigates went into the Portal._

_The Shadow Of Intent and the two UNSC frigates arrived at the Ark. The Ark was heavily damaged since many pieces were drifting in space. _

"_Bring the ships closer to the surface." Thel'Vadam said. _

_The Shadow Of Intent and the two UNSC frigates flew closer to the surface. _

"_Arbiter, go to the Dreadnought, make sure it is clear, then activate it so we may bring it to the space station." Rtas'Vadum said. _

_Thel'Vadam left to the surface of the Ark in a Phantom. The Phantom stopped at the entrance of the Dreadnought. Thel'Vadam entered the Dreadnought along with two Spec Ops Elites and two Grunts. _

"_Arbiter, should we use the Dreadnought, the Prophets have used this vessel for their lies." One of the Spec Ops Elites said. _

"_We must if we are to have the space station operational." Thel'Vadam said. _

"_But what shall we do with the space station?" The other Spec Ops Elite asked. _

"_To place, repair, and make our ships, vehicles, and weaponry." _

"_Then we beat Brutes." One Grunt said. _

"_Yeah, me laugh when we kill all Brutes." A Second Grunt said. _

"_We shall destroy those Prophets and their lackeys." _

"_Yes we shall, wait, the control room, over there." Thel'Vadam said as he and his squad went into the control room._

"_Shipmaster, we are in the control room, we're ready to depart to the space station." One of the Spec Ops Elites said. _

"_Good, now activate it and make a slipspace jump to these coordinates." Rtas'Vadum said as he send coordinates to them. _

"_We have received the coordinates Shipmaster, we are commencing the slipspace jump." The other Spec Ops Elite said as the Dreadnought flew and began a slipspace jump towards the Covenant Separatists space station._

_The Shadow Of Intent and the two UNSC Frigates also left to the space station in a slipspace jump. _

_They all reached the space station. It's shape was a large sphere with cords that lead out to a large ring around the sphere. It seemed about the same size as High Charity._

"_Arbiter, land the Dreadnought in the center of the sphere." Rtas'Vadum said. _

_Thel'Vadam did as Rtas'Vadum said. The Dreadnought was landed._

"_Now Arbiter, you and your squad exit so we can start the power." _

_Thel'Vadam and his squad left to a panel where a Councilor awaited. As Thel'Vadam went on the panel along with his squad, he noticed that there were numerous Elites, Grunts, and Hunters watching. Rtas'Vadum approached the Arbiter and then turned to the crowd of Covenant Separatists. _

"_Today, today is the day that we accomplish building our new space station, the Vessel Of Retribution!" Rtas'Vadum said as the crowd cheered. _

"_We shall defeat the Prophets, Brutes, and their supporters. We will shed their blood and make them regret the day they began the Great Schism( Covenant Civil War). We shall grind those pathetic whelps into dust, then we shall have these Prophets executed in front of all the Covenant Separatists!" Rtas'Vadum yelled before the crowd cheered again. _

"_After that we will become the Covenant Empire once more but with honor, not with lies!" The crowd cheered once more. _

"_Now the Arbiter will activate the Dreadnought and become one step closer to defeating the Prophets and their lackeys!" Rtas'Vadum said before he turned to Thel'Vadam._

_Thel'Vadam activated the Dreadnought, its energy flowed through the cord and powered the station._

"_This is a great day for the Covenant Separatists Thel'Vadam." Rtas'Vadum said. _

"_Yes it is, but the war is not over yet." Thel'Vadam said. _

_In A Covenant Base on Doisac(The Brutes' Home Planet)_

_Jarburus approached the two Prophets of Desire and Loyalty. _

"_Noble Hierarchs of Desire and Loyalty, you have beckoned me to come?" Jarburus asked. _

"_Jarburus, we have made a decision about the Unggoy(Grunts) on our ships, you are to order all of your troops to murder all the Unggoy." The Prophet of Desire said._

"_But, what will we use for our main infantry?" Jarburus asked. _

"_The Kig-Yar(Jackals) are to be our main infantry. Since we have made a recent discovery. It seemed that we have discovered Skirmishers on Eayn(Jackal Home world). We will use the Jackals as our main infantry while the Skirmishers will be our special infantry. The Unggoy are weak, their belief in the Great Journey is limited so they shall be left behind." _

"_Yes noble Hierarchs." _

"_You are to bring all the Unggoy to Eayn and have all of them killed."_

"_Yes Noble Prophets."_


	12. Execution

Chapter 12- Execution

At the space station Vessel of Retribution that was above Sanghelios.

Thel'Vadam was having a conversation with Rtas'Vadum in the Council Chamber. The room was filled Elite Councilors conversing and Honor Guards protecting the leaders of the Covenant Separatists.

"How are the station's conditions?" Thel'Vadam asked.

"Very well, the Engineers are repairing our ships and vehicles, the Methane Suite is suitable for the Grunts and we have provided them with food from the food nipple and other types of food suitable for them, the Hunters are adapting to the space station as well as the Engineers." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Good, now do we have any information on what the Loyalists are doing?" Thel'Vadam asked.

"No, we have no information, they haven't attacked any of our planets." Rtas'Vadum said.

"It is not like for the Brutes to go into a defensive position." Thel'Vadam said as he wondered what they were planning.

An Elite Major approached them.

"My apology for interrupting, but Lord Hood has arrived." The Elite Major said.

"Good, send him in." Rtas'Vadum said.

Lord Hood entered along with two Marines.

"Hello Arbiter, Shipmaster, I have very good news." Lord Hood said.

"What is it?" Thel'Vadam said.

"Well, we've received a transmission from Forward Unto Dawn."

"What do you mean?" Thel'Vadam asked confused.

"Well, a while ago we received a transmission, from Cortana. We tracked the transmission, and it came from Onyx. We believe he's there." Lord Hood said.

"I must go and find him." Thel'Vadam said.

"Yes, he'll help us win this war once and for all." Lord Hood said.

"But sir, wasn't Onyx destroyed?" One marine asked.

"Well the transmission came from Onyx's coordinates." The other marine said.

"I will go to figure it out and save the Spartan." Thel'Vadam said.

"Arbiter go aboard one of our Supercarriers, lead a fleet, and rescue the Spartan." Rtas'Vadum said.

"Two frigates will go assist you as well, if that's alright with you." Lord Hood said.

"Yes, is there a Supercarrier and a fleet that has infantry and vehicles ready?" Thel'Vadam asked.

"Yes there is." Rtas'Vadum said as he beckoned two Honor Guards.

"Yes your Excellency?" One of the Honor Guards asked.

"I need you to escort the Arbiter to one of our loaded Supercarriers so he could lead a fleet." Rtas'Vadum said.

"As you wish."

The Honor Guards escorted Thel'Vadam to the hanger bay. It was full of many Seraphs, Cruisers, and Carriers. Also Elites were assigning infantry to ships and loading vehicles onto the ships. The Honor Guards walked towards an Ultra Elite who was assigning infantry onto the ships. The Ultra Elite saluted the Arbiter as soon as he saw him.

"I am honored to be in your presence Arbiter." The Ultra Elite said as he saluted.

Thel'Vadam nodded.

"The Arbiter requires a loaded Supercarrier, are there any available?" One of the Honor Guards asked.

"Yes, many are ready, they are over there." The Ultra Elite said as he pointed towards twenty Supercarriers.

Thel'Vadam approached one of the Supercarrier.

"This one will do." Thel'Vadam said.

"Do you wish to depart now Arbiter?" The Ultra Elite asked.

"Yes." Thel'Vadam said.

"You may enter the Supercarrier, I will call the crew to prepare for departure." The Ultra Elite said before he entered the Supercarrier along with the Arbiter.

As the Ultra Elite guided Thel'Vadam to the control room, Thel'Vadam noticed several Grunts, Elites, and Hunters were staring at him. He even heard some conversing.

"The Arbiter is commanding our vessel?" A Minor Elite asked.

"I guess so, I feel honored to be commanded by such a glorious warrior such as the Arbiter." A Major Elite said.

"Arbiter here now we safe." A Grunt said.

"Mighty one here, he's so strong." Another Grunt said.

Thel'Vadam and the Ultra Elite reached the bridge of the Supercarrier. The Ultra Elite approached the stand, pressed a button and began speaking.

"Attention all personnel, your new shipmaster until further notice, is Thel'Vadam, the Arbiter, you are to follow his orders on this important rescue operation, that is all." The Ultra Elite said before he looked at Thel'Vadam.

"May the Forerunners be with you." The Ultra Elite said.

"May the Forerunners be with you as well." Thel'Vadam said before the Ultra Elite saluted and left.

Thel'Vadam left to the bridge of the Supercarrier. He pressed the intercom button and began to speak.

"Everyone at your stations, we are going to engage a slipspace jump in three minutes." Thel'Vadam said.

Suddenly an Elite Zealot approached Thel'Vadam.

"Greetings Arbiter, I am honored to be on under your command again." The Elite Zealot said.

"Again, what do you mean?" Thel'Vadam asked with a confused face.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" The Zealot asked.

"Wait, Veer, is that you?"

"Yes, I haven't seen you since we were on board Retribution's Thunder(Covenant Destroyer)."

They both shook hands.

"Veer, what have you been doing since our return from that mission?"

"Well, I have been in command of a fleet, but during the Great Schism my fleet managed to help fight back the infestation on High Charity, while fighting Loyalist, but after the infestation got out of hand, and Loyalist forces retreated, I ordered my fleet to go to Sanghelios to help protect it from Brute forces. Then I was told the Prophet of Truth was killed by you. After that I continued to help protect Sanghelios from any Loyalists attacks, I even helped defend Sanghelios a few weeks ago. I was then told that the Vessel of Retribution was finally built, so I decided to come for a visit to see you again."

"Wait, are you in command of this fleet?"

"I am second in command, until this mission is over. I am here to assist you in rescuing the Spartan." Veer said.

"Arbiter, the ship is ready to depart for a slipspace jump." The navigator said.

"Initiate the slipspace jump when we are out of the hangar." Thel'Vadam said before he sat in a gravity chair.

"Ready the fleet, we are departing the vessel of Retribution in 3,2,1, now." The navigator said as the Supercarrier left the hangar bay along with 3 Assault Carriers, 6 CCS-class battle cruisers, and 2 UNSC Frigates.

"Now, begin the slipspace jump to Onyx." Thel'Vadam said.

The fleet made a slipspace jump to Onyx, when they got there Onyx was heavily damaged.

"Prepare 5 Phantoms so I may depart to the surface, Veer take command of the fleet until I return." Thel'Vadam said.

"Yes Arbiter." Veer said.

Thel'Vadam left in one Phantom along with four others to the planet of Onyx.

"We are almost at the location of the beacon, keep going North." Thel'Vadam said.

The Phantoms continued North, after a few minutes they encountered the half of Forward Unto Dawn, it was crashed near a Forerunner structure.

Two of the Phantoms landed near the crash site and dropped of Thel'Vadam and a lance consisting of five Grunts, two Minor Elites, and one Major Elite from the gravity lift. They entered the crashed section of Forward Unto Dawn, as they were walking by the wreckages of walls from the inside of the ship, they began to hear a voice.

"I wonder if anyone will find us." The voice said.

They followed the sound of that familiar voice.

"I wonder if the beacon even made it to them."

They continued to follow the feminine voice until they reached the entrance of the room where the voice was coming from. They entered the room and found Master Chief in a cryotube and Cortana on a nearby pedestal.

"Its you, I guess you finally got the distress signal." Cortana said.

"Yes." Thel'Vadam said before he looked at Master Chief in his cryotube.

"I'll open it." Cortana said before she opened the cryotube.

Master Chief awoke and shook his head as his vision began to clear up. He lifted himself out of the cryotube.

"Welcome back Spartan." Thel'Vadam said before he handed Master Chief an assault rifle and some grenades.

"It feels good to be back." Master Chief said before he had Cortana uploaded into his neural interface again.

"Just like old times." Cortana said.

"Wow, now we have the demon on our side." One of the Grunts whispered to another Grunt.

"What's up?" Master Chief asked.

"I shall tell you once we return back to the ship. But now, let us enter this Forerunner structure." Thel'Vadam said.

They entered the Forerunner structure, it was the Core room Antechamber.

"Why are we here?" Master Chief asked.

"This Forerunner Construct, it looks very interesting, bring down the Phantom full of Engineers to inspect this construct." Thel'Vadam told one of the Phantom pilots before a Phantom dropped off seven Engineers.

The Engineers began inspecting the Forerunner Construct.

"While they are inspecting the construct let me tell you what happened since you were gone." Thel'Vadam said to Master Chief.

At Dosaic

Jarburus approached the Prophets of Desire and Loyalty.

"You have requested my presence noble Hierarchs?" Jarburus asked.

"Has the execution of the Unggoy been done?" The Prophet of Desire asked.

"We have sent them to Eayn just as you requested but they are fighting back, but I know soon they will be killed and fed to the Kig-Yar."

"Now we have a new assignment for you Chieftain." The Prophet of Loyalty said.

"What is it?" Jarburus asked.

"You are to quell this new rebellion of Brutes, I am sure it will be easy for you and after you have completed that mission, you are to recover an Oracle from one of the Sacred rings. Is that clear?"

"Yes Noble Prophets."


	13. Rebellion

Chapter 13- Rebellion

Hello my readers, today most of this chapter will be from Jarburus's point of view to show how the Loyalists operate without Grunts, how they treat each other, and to give you a view from the enemy side of the war. Hope you enjoy.

At Dosaic

Jarburus walked through the hallway inside the Loyalists base. As he was walking by he saw many Brutes conversing, Jackals along with Skirmishers taking weapons, and Drones asleep on the ceiling.

Jarburus continued walking holding his Gravity Hammer with great pride because the Hierarchs have chosen him to quell the heresy of delusional Brutes.

Jarburus continued to walk in the hallway until he stopped at the docking bay.

"Give me four Phantoms, get the squads prepared now!" Jarburus yelled towards a Brute Major

"Yes Chieftain." The Brute Major said.

After the Brute Major left, he returned a moment later.

"Chieftain, three Phantoms are ready at docking bay C."

Jarburus left to docking bay C. After Jarburus entered docking bay C, he was approached by pair of Brute body guards.

"Chieftain, we were assigned to protect you, they were orders from the Hierarchs. We guarantee your safety." One of the Brute bodyguards said.

"Fine. Are the troops loaded into the Phantoms?" Jarburus asked.

"Yes Chieftain. Our forces are prepared to depart for the Heretic Base."

"Lets depart then, the sooner we destroy this rebellion the better." Jarburus said.

The four Phantoms departed for the Heretic Base near Eayn. It was a red, triangular shaped space station. It was about the same size as the Gas Mine near Threshold.

"Land each Phantom on one of each of the four landing platforms." Jarburus ordered the Brute pilots.

The Pilots followed Jarburus's instructions.

"Jarburus, rebels are preparing their defenses, what shall we do?" One of the Pilots asked.

"Send in Brutes supported by Jackals to break their defenses, as soon as their defenses fall send in the Skirmishers and Drones to finish them off." Jarburus said.

"What shall you do?" Another one of the pilots asked.

"Don't think I will be left out of the battle." Jarburus said as he jumped down the Phantom's gravity lift.

Jarburus along with a group of five Jackals and four Brutes, two of which are his bodyguards. Jarburus along with his lance entered the building while the other lances entered through different entrances. As the Jackals entered the station, Jarburus followed along with his Brutes. Jarburus saw them, the rebellious Brutes, these heretics. These were first his kind, the guardians who would transcend and follow their gods onto the Great Journey to become gods as well. But now they were nothing to him, they were only traitors, heretics, only a pebble on the wonderful path towards the Great Journey. They are insects that needed to be exterminated from existence. They are unworthy pests in the eyes of the Loyalists. But Jarburus knew they were once loyal, but even he wondered what made them rebel, is it possible he actually felt sorrow towards them. No, no, he was loyal to the prophets and only towards the prophets. Jarburus returned to his senses and noticed that the rebels were engaging his troops. The Jackals were pushing through their defenses along with the Brutes but the rebels were forming quite a struggle. These rebels were dressed in primitive armor, showing their original tribal ways before their alliance with the Covenant.

"Do not let them get passed this location!" One of the rebels yelled.

Jarburus was taking cover behind a wall as his bodyguards defended him as they shot at rebels with their maulers. The Jackals and Brutes pushed the rebels back to their weak defenses, shade turrets manned by rebel Brutes.

"Take out those turrets by using your Brute shots!" Jarburus yelled.

The Brutes switched their weapons to Brute shots and quickly destroyed the shade turrets guarding the entrance leading to the inner parts of the station.

"Send in the Drones and Skirmishers, we shall continue towards the inner part of the station." Jarburus said.

After a few moments later the Drones and Skirmishers arrived.

"Lead the lances towards the inner part of the station, destroy all of the rebels forces, I need to retrieve an important object." Jarburus said.

"But Chieftain, I thought our orders were to quell this heresy." A Brute Major said.

Jarburus quickly stabbed the Brute Major through the chest with the blade of his gravity hammer.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" Jarburus asked.

Nobody dared to answer. Jarburus left along with his two bodyguards while the lances continued toward the inner part of the facility. As he continued to walk through the passages he saw something that caught his attention, could it be yes it was, it was the forerunner artifact. But suddenly many rebels came to block the entrance of the room where the forerunner artifact was kept.

"You shall never take this artifact." One of the rebels said.

"You and your prophets will be crushed by our might." Another one of the rebels said.

Jarburus readied his gravity hammer and charged at the five rebels. He slammed his gravity hammer against the floor, the hammer emitted a gravitational pulse which made the rebels fly against the wall.

"Fools, you all will be left behind when we become gods." Jarburus said as he mocked the rebels.

Jarburus entered the room that contained the forerunner artifact. Jarburus approached the small artifact and gently clenched it in his hand.

"Get the phantoms prepared for extraction from the station, after this send in the cruiser to destroy this pathetic space station." Jarburus said to one of the Phantom pilots.

Jarburus exited the space station towards the landing pad escorted by his bodyguards. Jarburus along with his lances that sustained minimal causalities left in the Phantoms to Dosaic.


	14. Spartan Reunion

_Chapter 14- Spartan Reunion _

_On Onyx _

_The Covenant Separatists and UNSC forces were gathered there for the retrieval of John 117 a.k.a. Master Chief. After his retrieval Thel'Vadam began to explain to him what happened after his disappearance as his squad watched as the Engineers examined a forerunner artifact. _

_After Thel'Vadam was telling Master Chief what happened since he disappeared Thel'Vadam received a transmission from Veer. _

"_Arbiter, have you found the Spartan?" Veer asked. _

"_Yes I have, but I have found a forerunner artifact, we are trying to identify it as we speak." Thel'Vadam said. _

"_A forerunner artifact, I shall contact Rtas'Vadum and alert him that the mission has been compromised." Veer said. _

_Master Chief looked around. He saw the five Grunts asleep as the Minor Elites watched the Engineers inspect the artifact, while the Major Elite was at the entrance of the forerunner artifact. _

"_As you wish." Thel'Vadam said as he ended his conversation with Veer. _

_Suddenly a forerunner symbol that the Engineers were inspecting began to glow. The Grunts awoke and aimed their plasma pistols at the symbol. Thel'Vadam, the Elites, and Master Chief did the same with their weapons. The Engineers backed away frightened, but at the same time curious. _

"_Prepare yourselves." Thel'Vadam said. _

_The symbol began to glow and then a tiny blue sphere was made, it began to grow until it was the size of an Elite. It was large and wide. _

"_What is that?" Cortana asked. _

_Suddenly many figures came out of the portal. _

"_Hold your fire!" One of the figures yelled. _

"_Is that John?" Another one of the figures asked. _

"_That voice….." Master Chief said curiously. _

_The figures became clear, most of them were Spartans. But these weren't just any Spartans, they were the survivors of Blue Team and Team Saber along with Dr. Halsey. _

"_Fred, Kelly, Linda, Ash, Olivia, Mark, Tom, Lucy, Franklin Mendez, Halsey, your all alive?" Master Chief asked surprised. _

"_Yes, but tell me how did you get captured by the Covenant?" Fred asked as he ordered his team to aim their guns at the Covenant Separatists. _

"_No I'm not captured, the UNSC has allied with the Covenant Separatists, a breakaway faction from the Covenant that consist of Elites, Grunts, Hunters, and Engineers. The rest of the Covenant who still want to follow the Great Journey consists of Brutes, Jackals, some Hunters, Drones and Skirmishers." Master Chief said. _

"_Wait did you just say Skirmishers, didn't they become extinct after Reach?" Fred asked. _

"_Well, now their back, I can't really explain that." Master Chief said. _

_Master Chief turned his attention to Dr. Halsey. _

"_Its nice to see you again John, I see you've taken care of yourself very nicely and hello Cortana." Dr. Halsey said. _

"_Hello mother." Cortana said. _

"_Dr. Halsey, you never aged a bit since I last saw you." Master Chief said. _

"_You can thank the cryo chambers in the micro dyson sphere." _

_The Spartans looked towards their former enemies. _

"_Even more reclaimers to aid our victory against the Brutes." One Elite minor said. _

"_The more the merrier, accept when enemies." One Grunt said. _

"_Prophets and followers will go bye-bye." Another Grunt said. _

_Suddenly Thel'Vadam received another transmission from Veer. _

"_Arbiter, a Loyalist Supercarrier along with three Assault Carriers have come. My fleet is has engaged it, but is has sent forces to the planet's surface, destroy them while my fleet destroys those ships." Veer said. _

"_Yes." Thel'Vadam said. _

"_Looks like we have some trouble." Cortana said. _

"_We have got to get Halsey and Mendez out of here." Lind said. _

"_I can handle myself Linda, but your right, we need to get Halsey out of here." Mendez said. _

"_She may leave in one of our Phantoms." Thel'Vadam said. _

"_Fine, but after this battle I'll inspect this artifact, it may help us gain some more information that could help us in this war." Halsey said. _

"_Take Dr. Halsey and the Engineers to the Supercarrier, make sure they are protected until we return." Thel'Vadam ordered his squad. _

"_Yes Arbiter." The Major Elite said. _

_The squad left along with Halsey and the Engineers in a Phantom to the Separatist Supercarrier. _

"_Just like old times, eh John." Fred said. _

"_Yeah, just like old times." John said. _

_They exited the Forerunner structure. The four Phantoms that stayed were firing at nearby Heavy Orbital Insertion Pods. The Pods dropped and Brutes supported by Skirmishers and Jackals exited them and began attacking the group. _

"_More Demons!" One Brute Minor yelled shocked to see more Spartans. _

"_Kill them all, just like Reach!" Another Brute Minor yelled. _

_The group had fought through waves of enemies. They continued fighting a group of Brutes and Skirmishers until they saw one Assault Carrier get hit by a plasma torpedo in the mid section, the Assault Carrier began to crash onto the surface of Onyx. Another Assault Carrier followed quickly followed. _

"_Kill these weaklings!" A Brute Captain yelled as he shot his spiker at Master Chief. Chief dodged the spikes and threw a grenade towards the Brute Captain. _

"_Damn you demon!" The Brute Captain yelled before his body flew up into the air and landed onto the ground. _

"_That's how we do it on Earth, you big ape." Kelly said. _

_The Loyalists forces seemed to be retreating, but not from them._

"_They're retreating, looks like we beat those fucking apes." Mendez said. _

"_Wait, what is that?" Thel'Vadam pointed towards a flying sphere with a golden "eye"._

_Suddenly more of them began flying towards them. _

"_Oh no, Onyx Sentinels!" Ash yelled. _

"_We could take them." Master Chief said. _

"_No, they are far stronger than a normal sentinel, even in groups they could take out fleets of ships, we have to retreat now." Tom said. _

"_Evacuate all forces, we require a Phantom immediately." Thel'Vadam said. _

_The four Phantoms came, picked them up, initiated their camouflage, and left to the Supercarrier. _

"_Veer, we need the fleet to initiate a slipspace jump back to the Vessel of Retribution, hurry!" Thel'Vadam alerted Veer. _

_The Separatist Fleet initiated a slipspace jump to the Vessel of Retribution. _

_But the Onyx Sentinels quickly destroyed the Loyalist Fleet at Onyx with ease. Their ships fell to the forerunner creations._

_Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter _

_End of the Chapter Questions_

_1. Will UNSC and Covenant Separatists forces be able to return to Onyx?_

_2. Will the information on Onyx aid them in the war?_

_3. Will the Flood make another appearance?_

_4. Do you think the Covenant Separatists are awesome?_

_5. Why am I asking you all these questions?_

_Find out some answers on the next chapter of The Covenant Separatists. _


	15. Plan of attack

Chapter 15- Plan of attack

Veer's Fleet arrived out of slipspace, and continued to fly towards the Vessel of Retribution. The Vessel of Retribution was surrounded by a fleet containing thousands of ships consisting of cruisers, carriers, and other starships who's purpose was to guard the Vessel of Retribution.

In the bridge of Veer's Supercarrier, Clarity of Faith

Thel'Vadam was conversing with Veer while Master Chief, the other Spartans, Dr. Halsey, and Franklin Mendez were talking about how the battle of Earth ended when he and Thel'Vadam killed the Prophet of Truth.

"It's amazing how much we recovered from the Great Schism." Veer said as he gazed upon the Vessel of Retribution.

"Yes, but this war is not over yet, we must stop the Brutes once and for all." Thel'Vadam said as he walked next to Veer.

"But how do we finish this war, the Brutes are relentless, we must find a way to make sure they do not commence another fight." Veer said.

Thel'Vadam began to think. But realized the fleet was entering the hangar bay of the Vessel of Retribution.

"We will find a way, we shall discuss this with the Councilors." Thel'Vadam said as he realized he needed to take the humans to the Council Chamber.

Veer and Thel'Vadam walked over them.

"Come humans, we shall take you all to the Council Chamber." Veer said.

"Council Chamber, what the hell is that?" Mendez said with a raised eyebrow.

"No need to be suspicious human, we are not your enemies." Veer said politely in a calm voice.

"I have my right to be suspicious split-lip." Mendez said as he raised his voice which caused attention from other Elites.

A Minor Elite and a Major Elite approached Mendez.

"You dare insult such a high ranking Elite human?" The Minor Elite asked.

"Behavior like this is intolerable." The Major Elite said.

"Sir I think-" Chief said to Mendez but was interrupted by him.

"Well split-lip I don't give a-"

"Silence!"

That yell caused everyone to turn to where the yell came from. Standing at a door was Rtas'Vadum guarded by two Honor Guards. Rtas'Vadum approached the humans while the Honor Guards stood at the door. Rtas'Vadum faced Master Chief.

"Nice to see you again Spartan." Rtas'Vadum said.

Master Chief nodded.

"Go back to your stations, I will handle this." Rtas'Vadum said to the Minor Elite and Major Elite.

The Elites nodded and left.

"Now let us go to the Council Chamber, and humans I expect you all to be at your best behavior." Rtas'Vadum said as they all followed him.

As they were walking Chief put his hand on Mendez's shoulder.

"Sir, you should-"

Mendez took Chief's hand off his shoulder before he began to grumble to himself.

Thel'Vadam, Veer, and Rtas'Vadum guarded by two Honor Guards led the humans to the Council Chamber. The outside of the entrance was guarded by seven Honor Guards, while in the inside the entrance was guarded by four Honor Guards, two at each side. The Council Chamber was very similar to the Council Chamber found in High Charity, but it was larger, more elegant, and there was a large table to the left where the Separatists devised military plans, while to the right were the bleacher-like seats where Elite leaders and Councilors discussed political actions, promotions among ranks, or to let a member of the Covenant Separatists to speak of a problem or any traitors who were among them. Three Elite Councilors were at the table conversing with each other, their conversation halted as they saw Rtas'Vadum guarded by his two Honor Guards, Thel'Vadam, Veer, and the humans approached the table. The Elites stood at one side while the humans stood at the other side. Dr. Halsey was looking around, before an Engineer approached her.

"Back off you floating squid!" Mendez yelled as he aimed his Battle Rifle at the Engineer.

The Engineer screeched which caused the nearby Honor Guards to aim their plasma rifles at Mendez.

"Human, stand down, the Engineer will not harm her." Rtas'Vadum said.

Mendez lowered his Battle Rifle with caution before the Engineer continued to examine Dr. Halsey.

"It's alright, ONI has information on this type of species, although it's a small amount of information, it is stated that Engineers are harmless." Dr. Halsey said as she examined the Engineer before it left.

"Now, we must discuss are plan of attack against the Loyalists." Thel'Vadam said.

"What do you suggest Arbiter?" One Councilor asked.

"I suggest we must attack one of their planets directly, we must push back their forces until it is weak enough for us to finally eliminate them." Thel'Vadam said.

"Don't you guys know any planets that might be under Brute control?" Fred asked.

"Of course, the nearest planet is Eayn, then we shall continue further until we reach the Brute's home planet, Dosaic." Rtas'Vadum said.

"But how, Eayn will be heavily guarded by Loyalists forces." Veer said.

"We must try and have faith. We have more than enough ships, I believe Veer's fleet will be enough, the Brutes lack in ship to ship combat, we will defeat them with ease." Thel'Vadam said.

"Then we shall glass Eayn." Rtas'Vadum said.

"I will prepare the ships in my fleet, and have my forces ready for battle." Veer said before he left the Council Chamber.

"Now for you humans." Rtas'Vadum said before a hologram of Lord Hood appeared on the table.

"We have found your Spartans, do you what them transported to your planet?" Rtas'Vadum asked.

"Well, its up to them, Spartans, do you want to come home?" Lord Hood asked.

"Should we?" Ash asked Master Chief.

"Go Spartan, go home, your part in this war has ended, this is between the Elites and Brutes, it was an honor to fight alongside you." Thel'Vadam said as he extended his hand.

Master Chief shook Thel'Vadam's hand.

"Lets go home." Master Chief said as he turned to his fellow Spartans.

But suddenly an explosion shook Lord Hood.

"Status report!"

"Covenant ships, and whole lot of them sir!"

"Sir!" Master Chief asked with concern.

"Where under-" Lord Hood said before his hologram vanished.

"We need to get to Earth." Fred said.

Thel'Vadam contacted Veer.

"Veer, we need your fleet at Earth first, do not depart until we are aboard your Supercarrier." Thel'Vadam said.

"As you wish Arbiter." Veer said.

The Spartans, Mendez, Dr. Halsey, and Thel'Vadam rushed to the hangar.

At Earth

In the Assault Carrier Furious Redemption

The Chieftain Jarburus sat in a command chair, his gravity hammer at his side.

"Burn those filthy humans, then we shall burn their world!"

In the depths of one of the rings.

Their time has come

They will be vanquished

And this war will be done

Sooner or later

Just as the forerunners

They will all die

Lifeless on the floor

Where they will lie

We all will become one

Side by side

Members of my army

We will survive

The galaxy is vast

Full of hosts

But there is one

That I despise the most

The one they call Chief

He is truly strong

They believe he will save them

But they are wrong

He will be defeated

Like all the rest

He will be consumed

At my behest


End file.
